Chroniques du Labo n9
by Sanashiya
Summary: Fandom : The Top Secret. Recueil d'OS. OS 3 : La disparition de Maki. Le directeur a deux heures de retard au travail. C'est la première fois que ça arrive, et tout le labo s'imagine déjà le pire, ce qui pousse Aoki à aller vérifier s'il n'est pas chez lui.
1. Alerte

Salut mes gens !

Voici un nouvel OS écrit pour la Nuit du FoF du 5 février 2012 ! (Rappel : un thème = une heure = un OS.)

Fandom : The Top Secret (prions pour qu'une catégorie finisse par être créée pour cette géniale série...)  
>Disclaimer : tout appartient à Reiko Shimizu.<br>Thème : alerte

Note : ce tome prend en compte le début du tome 9... (mais pas la fin). Mais c'est pas un gros spoil, alors vous pouvez y aller.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>.oOo.<p>

Au sein du labo n°9, il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'Aoki ne s'inquiète pour son patron. Et le plus étrange, c'était que chaque jour, c'était pour une raison différente ; les fois où il retrouvait des chats morts éviscérés sur le pas de sa porte en guise de menace ; les fois où il reculait de sa voiture juste avant que celle-ci n'explose ; les fois où il avait tout à gérer et que tous les éléments se retournaient contre lui ; les fois où l'affaire Kainuma refaisait surface, et tous les malaises que ça entraînait ; et aussi les fois où, lorsqu'il se croyait à l'abri des regards, il posait ses coudes sur son bureau et enfouissait sa tête trop lourde de secrets dans ses mains.

Maki avait les yeux cernés et la peau pâle. Il ne devait pas dormir beaucoup, la nuit. Il était toujours en alerte, et son subalterne ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander combien de temps il tiendrait avant que toutes les digues de sa stabilité mentale se fissurent. Le monde se déréglait tellement, autour d'eux – c'était juste logique que Maki en prenne le chemin, lui aussi. Sa façon de rester solide comme un roc alors que les eaux boueuses de leur boulot se déversaient autour de lui avait toujours forcé l'admiration d'Aoki.

Mais maintenant, il s'inquiétait.

- Directeur, il est déjà 22 heures, vous ne voulez pas rentrer chez vous ?

- Je n'ai pas fini, répondit laconiquement Maki.

- Je peux vous remplacer, si vous voulez ?

- Ah oui ? Tu peux classer ces papiers confidentiels, écrire cette requête au ministre de la communication et de la culture, signer ces autorisations de relaxe, rédiger cette lettre de remerciement à la famille qui nous a montré le cerveau de son fils, apostiller ces demandes de protection rapprochée ?

- Euh…

- Non, tu ne peux pas. Donc rentre chez toi.

Le ton sec de Maki ne perturba pas Aoki – après tout, il l'utilisait tout le temps, et encore plus ces derniers temps ; il avait fini par s'y habituer. Ce qui l'atteignait le plus, c'était plutôt le regard froid de son supérieur, quand il avait fait une bourde ou que… Enfin, même quand il n'avait rien fait, en fait. Un regard glacial de la part de Maki l'atteignait toujours en plein cœur.

- C'est pour vous, la demande de protection rapprochée ?

Maki leva enfin les yeux de son travail, et posa sur Aoki un regard voilé d'agacement, qui glissa sur le brun comme sur une peau de phoque.

- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, reprit-il. Ces derniers temps, il vous arrive beaucoup trop d'incidents étranges.

- Tu parles de la voiture ? C'était un attentat, pas un incident.

- Euh, oui, bien sûr. Je ne voulais pas minimiser la chose.

Le regard de Maki retomba sur ses papiers, et avec lui la conversation, et Aoki étouffa un soupir. Il n'avait pas envie de partir et de laisser le directeur seul avec la chape d'idées noires qui flottait au dessus de lui comme un gros nuage orageux.

- Monsieur Maki, c'est pressé, ces papiers ?

- Pardon ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas les remplir demain ?

- Demain ?

Le directeur le fixait comme si c'était l'idée la plus incongrue au monde. Au nom du ciel, qui remettait les choses à demain quand on pouvait les faire le jour même ?

- Laissez vos papiers comme ça jusqu'à demain matin, et venez avec moi boire un verre. Si vous travaillez trop, vous allez finir par faire des erreurs.

Le regard perçant de Maki le cloua sur place, et il songea qu'il avait peut-être été un peu trop loin avec cette dernière phrase – mais qu'est-ce qui l'avait pris, bon sang ? Déjà, rien qu'émettre l'hypothèse qu'il puisse se tromper... c'était impossible, ça - pas quand il s'agissait de Maki. L'homme ne se trompait jamais. Et ensuite, se mettre à lui parler comme à un collègue – pire, comme à un pote. C'était son patron, bon sang.

Encore, si ce n'était que son patron… Il y avait des gens qui bossaient sous les ordres de personnes qu'ils n'aimaient ni ne détestaient, et ça ne se passait ni bien ni mal. Ça se passait, voilà. Il y avait aussi ceux qui faisaient ami-ami avec leur boss, et aussi ceux qui ne pouvaient pas le saquer. Aoki n'était dans aucun de ces trois cas. Il était loin de le détester, et il était encore plus loin d'être ami avec lui. Mais il lui vouait une admiration sans bornes, un respect illimité. Maki n'était pas juste son patron ; c'était LE monsieur Maki. Et même si sa déchéance devait l'entraîner jusqu'en Enfer, Aoki l'aurait suivi, parce qu'il croyait en lui plus qu'en n'importe qui d'autre…

Maki était le soleil de leur labo n°9, et naturellement, il évoluait en fonction de lui. Toute sa vie tournait autour de lui – il ne voyait que lui.

Et pourtant, il se rappelait de cette unique fois où le directeur avait débarqué dans le bar où lui et ses collègues étaient rassemblés. Ce soir-là, Aoki le voyait pour la première fois dans ses habits de ville, et il réalisait qu'il ne connaissait que le monsieur Maki du boulot, et qu'il ignorait tout de celui qu'il était dans sa vie privée.

Et ça ne suffisait pas. Il _voulait_ le connaître – tout savoir de lui, jusqu'au plus noir de ses secrets, jusqu'à la plus effrayante de ses peurs. Il voulait savoir de quoi il rêvait la nuit et ce qui pouvait bien passer dans ce cerveau le jour. Il était curieux.

- Bon, soupira Maki en repoussant ses papiers. Pourquoi pas, après tout.

Sous les yeux stupéfaits d'Aoki, il referma ses chemises et ses dossiers, les rangea dans un placard qu'il referma à clé derrière lui, et dont il glissa la clé autour de son cou, et se tourna vers Aoki.

- Pourquoi tu restes planté là ? C'est toi qui m'as invité, non ?

- Ah euh… Oui !

Ça alors. Ça montrait bien à quel point il ne le connaissait pas ; dans son esprit, c'était déjà sûr à 99% que Maki allait refuser, et finalement, c'était tombé sur le dernier pourcent restant.

- Les autres sont déjà partis ?

- Euh, oui. Il est déjà tard, vous savez.

Sans réponse, Maki enfila son manteau noir, et jeta un regard suspicieux sur Aoki, qui l'observait sans rien dire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Oh euh, non, rien…

Les joues rouges, il détourna la tête pour échapper au regard d'aigle de Maki. Le directeur avait le don de lire en lui comme un livre ouvert, mais il espérait que le fait qu'il trouve que son manteau noir lui allait bien resterait caché dans ses pensées encore un peu de temps.

Le directeur verrouilla attentivement chaque porte derrière eux, et enclencha l'alarme sous le regard attentif d'Aoki – c'est vrai, Maki était un homme de précaution. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui lui valait d'être encore en vie alors que sa voiture avait explosé peu de temps avant.

- La préfecture de police vous laisse sortir sans surveillance ?

- Je ne suis pas un gosse, rétorqua Maki d'une voix sèche. Une garde rapprochée sera mise en place demain.

- Malgré le fait que vous n'ayez pas encore apostillé les papiers ?

Aoki se sentit brusquement coupable – quand il avait invité Maki à boire un verre, ce n'était certainement pas pour éloigner le jour où il pourrait bénéficier de gardes du corps. Il eut subitement très envie d'y retourner, histoire d'appliquer cette fichue apostille, mais Maki avait déjà refermé toutes les portes derrière lui.

- Celle de tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas pour moi, répondit simplement Maki, en lui enlevant d'un coup toutes ses craintes. La mienne sera là demain, quoi qu'il arrive.

Ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air de lui faire plaisir, constata Aoki. Quoi qu'il en soit, tant que la garde n'était pas là, il faudrait qu'il fasse très attention, et qu'il veille sur son directeur comme sur la prunelle de ses yeux…

- Stop !

La voix claquante de Maki le fit sursauter. Ils étaient sur le parking, et Aoki se figea, à un mètre de sa voiture.

- Recule toi.

Pendant que son subalterne revenait de quelques pas en arrière, Maki observa avec attention les alentours de la voiture – traces de pas et autres éléments suspects. La chef de la préfecture de police lui avait donné un boîtier détecteur de bombes, mais Maki se fiait plus à son sens de l'observation qu'à une vulgaire machine.

Par souci de sécurité, cependant, il cumula les deux pour passer la voiture d'Aoki au peigne fin.

- C'est bon.

- Vous pensez que quelqu'un mettrait une bombe sous ma voiture ?

- Je pense que le quelqu'un qui a mis cette bombe sous la mienne doit sans doute savoir que je n'ai plus de quoi me déplacer, et qu'en conséquence, ce sont mes hommes qui passent me prendre chez moi et me déposent ; donc oui, il se peut très bien qu'ils posent une bombe sous ta voiture, Aoki.

Un homme normal se serait peut-être effrayé à cet énoncé, et aurait craint pour sa vie – mais la perturbation qui naissait dans le cerveau d'Aoki était de nature très différente.

- On vient vous chercher pour venir au labo n°9 ? Qui ça ?

- Okabe. Je pourrais prendre le métro, mais la préfecture a jugé que c'était trop dangereux et que ça impliquerait trop de monde.

- Mais alors, si j'étais parti ce soir, comment vous seriez rentré ?

- J'aurais appelé Okabe. De toute façon, je ne t'aurais pas laissé partir avant d'avoir vérifié ta voiture.

Bien sûr, c'était le lot d'un patron de faire en sorte que ses employés rentrent chez eux sains et saufs, mais Aoki ne put s'empêcher de sentir ses joues brûler, priant de toutes ses forces que ça ne se voie pas dans la pénombre de la voiture. Si Maki le remarqua, en tout cas – et il y avait bien peu de choses que cet homme ne remarquait pas – il n'en dit rien. Il se contenta de poser sa tête sur le dossier du siège et de fermer les yeux. N'eut été la fatigue de ces traits tirés, on aurait vraiment dit un adolescent – Aoki devait se faire violence pour garder les yeux sur la route, et ne pas profiter du relâchement de son patron pour l'observer.

- Directeur Maki, vous pensez que l'attentat de la bombe pourrait être lié d'une façon ou d'une autre à Kainuma ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, et lorsque Aoki lui jeta un coup d'œil, il constata avec stupeur que Maki s'était endormi. Pas étonnant, en même temps ; il lui manquait beaucoup trop d'heures de sommeil. Alors il prit la route du domicile de son directeur, histoire de le déposer chez lui, mais il n'était pas encore à mi-chemin qu'il avait déjà changé d'avis. Il y avait souvent beaucoup trop de mauvaises surprises qui attendaient sur le pas de la porte de son patron, et Maki méritait bien un peu de tranquillité, au moins cette nuit.

Le directeur ne se réveilla pas lorsqu'il arrêta le véhicule devant son propre appartement, pas plus que lorsqu'il le transporta depuis le siège passager jusqu'à son canapé. Il devait être vraiment à bout de forces, songea Aoki.

Eh bien, c'était parfait ; pour une fois, les rôles seraient échangés. Juste pour cette nuit, Maki serait celui qui serait protégé, et Aoki resterait assis à côté de lui, à l'affût de chaque petite chose qui sortirait de l'ordinaire. Sur le qui-vive.

Assis à côté du directeur, il observa ses traits qui se détendaient dans son sommeil, et il songea qu'il aurait bien voulu que Maki n'ait plus à être constamment en alerte.

Mais c'était sans doute trop demander, avec un boulot comme le leur...

.oOo.

* * *

><p>Et voilà mes choupinets, j'espère que l'histoire vous a plu ! Mobilisons nous pour l'ouverture d'une section The Top Secret sur ce site ! \o

Bref, à la prochaine ! :3


	2. La fin

Salut gens ! Voici quelques OS résultats d'une petite journée d'écriture entre amies sur le même principe que les nuits du FoF.

Thème : finir

Début : 19h19

.oOo.

L'enquête avait fini de façon tout à fait inattendue. Aoki avait rendu son rapport, comme d'habitude, celui qu'il avait pris un soin tout particulier à rédiger, puisqu'il allait être lu par Maki… Mais lorsqu'il s'était rendu dans le bureau de son supérieur pour le lui remettre, une fois arrivé devant la porte, il avait entendu des éclats de voix.

- … comptiez garder ça secret ? Depuis combien de temps…

Les mots étaient entrecoupés, mais ce timbre grave… Il n'appartenait pas à trente-six mille personnes. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, l'inspecteur Okabe était en train de se disputer avec le directeur Maki – qui répliquait vertement. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire ? Attendre qu'ils se calment, ou bien revenir plus tard ? Frapper à la porte pour interrompre leur querelle ? Écouter leur conversation qui filtrait à travers le battant de bois était exclu – Aoki n'était pas un espion, et même s'il l'avait été, Maki était bien la dernière personne au monde qu'il aurait souhaité épier.

Mais il avait son rapport à rendre, et Maki lui avait bien spécifié qu'il faudrait qu'il le rende à temps – et il était déjà à la dernière limite du délai. Prenant sa décision rapidement, il frappa deux coups affirmés à la porte, et les voix se turent derrière.

- Entrez, finit par lancer la voix du directeur.

Lorsqu'Aoki entra dans la pièce, il put tout de suite ressentir l'orage qui planait entre les deux hommes. Les sourcils de l'inspecteur Okabe étaient tellement froncés qu'ils menaçaient de se rejoindre au dessus du nez, et le directeur Maki avait cette expression de colère glaciale qui changeait en pierre ceux qui se prenaient de plein fouet son regard.

- Euh… le rapport de l'enquête, monsieur Maki…

- Donne-le à Okabe, répliqua la voix froide du directeur. C'est à lui que tu dois le rendre.

- Mais… Vous m'avez dit que… Enfin, c'est à vous que…

- Tu m'as entendu ? Donne le à Okabe ! coupa Maki d'un ton sans réplique.

Quand le directeur prenait ce ton-là, tout le monde obéissait sans répliquer – la personne qui oserait contredire un Maki en colère n'était pas encore né. Aoki, le regard plein d'interrogation, s'approcha donc d'Okabe dans le but de lui remettre le rapport, mais l'inspecteur détourna le regard et refusa de le prendre.

- C'est pas la peine, grinça-t-il. Monsieur Maki, je refuse de prendre ce rapport. Je refuse.

- Bon sang, Okabe, on ne va pas recommencer ! Je t'ai déjà expliqué. Je t'ai formé pour ça ! Montre-moi que ces trois dernières années n'ont pas été inutiles !

Aoki était complètement perdu – il ne comprenait pas les fondements de la dispute, et quelque part, une intuition lui disait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de les connaître. Mais il y avait aussi cette – grosse – part de lui qui vénérait Maki, et qui désirait connaître tout ce que son directeur lui cachait.

- Que se passe-t-il, Okabe-san ?

- Il se passe que…

- Tais-toi ! coupa Maki, furieux. N'en dis pas plus. C'est à moi de le faire.

L'homme se tourna vers lui, et Aoki avait beau faire près de trente centimètres de plus que lui, il resta figé devant l'intensité du regard de son directeur. L'expression qu'il pouvait y lire, surtout, était curieuse. Un mélange de colère et de culpabilité – et pour la première fois, Aoki redouta véritablement ce que son directeur s'apprêtait à dire.

- Monsieur Maki, qu'est-ce que…

- Aoki…

Okabe lâcha un soupir en secouant la tête, et – ça n'allait pas être drôle. Aoki le comprit à son expression. Maki s'avança d'un pas vers lui, l'expression de ses yeux s'étant un peu adoucie.

- Tu te souviens, quand on est allés célébrer tes fiançailles dans un bar, il y a quelques mois ?

- Euh… Oui, je m'en souviens, répondit Aoki, sans savoir où il voulait en venir.

Comment oublier cette soirée ? Elle avait été mémorable sur de nombreux points de vue ; déjà, parce que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son directeur en habits décontractés, et pas dans le costume noir qu'il arborait chaque jour, et que cette vision avait été un choc en soi ; et ensuite, parce que ce "monsieur Maki de la vie privée" s'était installé à côté de lui sur un banc pendant un long moment, en silence, alors qu'Aoki pleurait comme un bébé à l'idée que leur collaboration prendrait fin un jour. Malgré tout le mal que les autres pouvaient en dire, il aimait ce labo, il aimait enquêter, et il aimait ses collègues…

Le mauvais pressentiment qui l'avait saisi se fit encore plus fort à cette réminiscence.

- Tu te souviens, à ce moment-là, reprit Maki, je t'ai dit que des sous-branches du Labo n°9 verraient le jour à travers le Japon, et que chacun d'entre vous prendrait la tête de ces bureaux… Tu te rappelles ?

- Oui, mais… c'était il y a deux mois, vous aviez dit que ça aurait lieu dans quelques années…

Maki soupira, et la voix sombre d'Okabe s'éleva, de l'autre côté de la pièce.

- Ça n'a pas de rapport, de toute façon. Ce qu'il cherche à te dire, là, c'est qu'il est en train de nous abandonner !

- Okabe !

La voix de Maki retentit dans l'air comme un coup de fouet, mais le mal était déjà fait – Aoki s'était figé. Le directeur jeta un regard mauvais à l'inspecteur Okabe, qui le soutint sans broncher – ce qui était plutôt rare, quand on connaissait l'ascendant qu'exerçait Maki sur ses subordonnés.

- A… abandonner ?

Aoki s'était rapproché d'un pas, et il fixait son supérieur d'un air incrédule. Ça ne pouvait pas vouloir dire ce que ça voulait dire, si ?

- Aoki… Okabe va prendre ma place en tant que directeur du labo n°9. Je démissionne.

Il y eut un silence – la foudre s'abattant aux pieds du jeune homme aurait fait le même effet. C'était une véritable bombe atomique que venait de dire Maki.

- … Hein ? Vous… démissionnez ?

C'était impossible – il ne pouvait _pas _démissionner ! Il était l'âme de ce labo, le cœur des enquêtes, les yeux de la police, il était la colonne vertébrale de la section Neuf. S'il partait, tout s'effondrerait avec lui.

- C'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Monsieur Maki ?

Lorsqu'Aoki s'était répandu en larmes pendant sa propre soirée de fiançailles, deux mois auparavant, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que la situation change, il ne s'était pas rendu compte d'une chose capitale : cette situation, Maki en produisait les 90%.

Si Maki partait… tout s'écroulait.

Le directeur jeta un regard irrité à Okabe – il aurait au moins pu y mettre les formes, au lieu de balancer ça sans précaution ! Tout le monde savait à quel point Aoki vénérait son directeur ; l'annonce de sa démission constituait un choc sans précédent, ça se lisait sur son visage.

- C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne partez pas vraiment, si ? Vous ne nous abandonnez pas vraiment ? Monsieur Maki !

Monsieur Maki… Toujours. Monsieur Maki par ci, monsieur Maki par-là… Est-ce qu'il se rendait seulement compte que ça commençait à ressembler à une obsession ? Partout où on voyait Maki, il y avait Aoki dans son sillage, à le suivre comme un petit toutou.

Et là, le maître laissait le toutou abandonné.

- Aoki, je suis désolé. Je vous ai formés en vue de cette éventualité. Okabe prendra ma succession, et vous vous débrouillerez très bien sans moi, j'en suis persua…

Et voilà. Les larmes couraient à nouveau sur son visage. Maki et Okabe échangèrent un regard navré, puis sur un signe du directeur, l'inspecteur Okabe s'éclipsa de la salle, l'air sombre, et il ne resta plus dans le bureau qu'un grand échalas en train de pleurer et un commissaire principal qui le regardait en silence.

- Aoki, dit-il doucement. Je t'avais dit de t'y attendre…

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous partez, monsieur Maki ? Ça ne peut pas attendre quelques temps ?

- Je suis désolé… Je n'ai pas le choix. Tu sais que j'aimerais rester ici et continuez à enquêter avec vous.

- Faites-le, alors ! s'exclama Aoki, dont la voix vibrait. Restez ici ! Pourquoi vous partez ?

Aoki… Comment pouvait-il comprendre ? Maki faisait juste ça pour protéger ses hommes. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que les chats retrouvés éventrés sur le pas de sa porte, les menaces à la bombe rouge sur ses fenêtres et ses murs, sa voiture piégée qui explosait à trois mètres de lui, tout ça relevait d'une machination qui avait pour but de s'emparer des secrets qu'il recelait au fond de son cerveau – ceux qu'il ne voulait montrer à personne, la raison pour laquelle il portait son gilet pare-balle à toute heure du jour.

S'il partait, c'était pour emporter son secret loin du labo n°9, et arrêter de mettre ses hommes en danger. À supposer que ce ne soit pas déjà trop tard…

- C'est irrévocable ?

- Oui. Je suis désolé.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, nous ?

Il avait l'air tellement perdu, tellement malheureux… Un vrai chien abandonné. Pris de pitié, Maki s'avança, et prit ses mains dans les siennes – le geste surprit tellement Aoki que les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues s'arrêtèrent net.

- Vous continuerez comme avant. J'ai _confiance_ en vous tous. D'accord, Aoki ? Tu m'entends ?

- Monsieur Maki…

- J'ai confiance en toi, Aoki. Ne me déçois pas.

- Au moins… est-ce qu'on… est-ce que je… pourrai continuer à vous voir ? Ne serait-ce que pour qu'on aille boire un verre ensemble ?

Est-ce qu'il avait conscience que quand il disait ça, il plantait des épines dans le cœur de Maki ? En dehors de sa protection, c'était une autre des raisons qui avait poussé Maki à démissionner : le voir déambuler autour de lui tous les jours, et le savoir fiancé à Yukiko, l'ex-compagne de l'homme qu'il avait aimé (et tué), commençait à devenir trop intolérable.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il, tout en se disant que s'il fallait un pieux mensonge pour aplanir les difficultés, il n'allait pas s'en priver.

La réponse sembla calmer Aoki, qui laissa échapper un énorme soupir, mais n'émit plus d'objections. Il valait mieux qu'il ne sache pas que Maki avait l'intention de disparaître de sa vie dès qu'il aurait fermé pour de bon la porte du Labo n°9 derrière lui.

- D'accord, alors, murmura Aoki. D'accord…

Ça n'allait pas être facile de la fermer, cette porte, ça non. Mais il fallait que l'histoire se termine.

Il n'y avait pas d'happy ending.

* * *

><p>Fin : 20h20<p> 


	3. La disparition de Maki

Salut mes gens ! Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS écrit dans le cadre d'une journée d'écriture entre amies : une heure, un thème, un OS.

Thème : sécurité

Bonne lecture !

Début : 18h04

* * *

><p>.oOo.<p>

Aoki n'était jamais allé chez le directeur Maki. Bien sûr, il savait où il logeait, l'ayant déjà raccompagné en voiture quelques fois – mais jamais il n'était entré dans son domicile, ce saint des saints, ce lieu réservé au Monsieur-Maki-de-la-vie-privée, un personnage qu'il avait rarement l'occasion d'apercevoir. Il ne savait pas si c'était petit ou grand, luxueux ou pauvre, bien ordonné ou dans un chaos total.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, en fait. Aujourd'hui, il découvrirait tout ça, parce qu'il le fallait.

.oOo.

_Mardi, 8h07, laboratoire n°9 de la Médecine Légale_

- Aoki ! T'as fini ton rapport ?

- Oui, il est prêt. Je suis censé le rendre à monsieur Maki, mais il n'est pas encore là.

- Comment ça, pas encore là ?

La voix étonnée d'Okabe confirma l'inquiétude d'Aoki, qui surveillait l'horloge depuis qu'il était arrivé, lui, à sept heures trente ; d'ordinaire, Maki était toujours le premier arrivé et le dernier à partir, de sorte qu'Aoki se demandait parfois s'il passait ses nuits au bureau ou s'il rentrait chez lui de temps en temps.

- Il n'est pas dans son bureau, en tout cas, répondit Aoki.

- Je vais aller voir. Il est peut-être en rendez-vous.

.oOo.

_Mardi, 8h45, laboratoire n°9 de la Médecine Légale_

- Oui, monsieur Tashiro… Excusez-moi de vous déranger, ici Okabe. Est-ce que par hasard, monsieur Maki serait dans votre bureau ? Comment ? Non ? Ah… Non non, rien de particulier ! Pardon de vous avoir dérangé !

Lorsqu'Okabe raccrocha, tout le monde le fixa d'un air grave.

- Non, il n'est pas là-bas non plus, annonça le barbu d'une voix grave.

- Mais il est où, alors ? s'exclama Koike. Il n'est pas dans son bureau, pas dans les salles d'archives, pas en rendez-vous, pas dans le labo du docteur Miyoshi, et ça ne répond pas chez lui quand on l'appelle au téléphone !

- Il est peut-être parti quelque part sans nous le dire, suggéra Aoki d'une voix inquiète. Et si on attendait encore un peu ?

- Ou il s'est peut-être fait enlever, et dans ce cas, chaque seconde est une perte de temps ! s'exclama Okabe de sa grosse voix.

- Dans ce cas, si vous avez une piste, on vous suit, monsieur Okabe ! s'exclama Aoki, agacé.

Tout le monde fixa Okabe, qui grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible avant de hausser les épaules.

- On va attendre un peu.

.oOo.

_Mardi, 9h37, laboratoire n°9 de la Médecine Légale_

- Docteur Yukiko… C'est Aoki… Je suis désolé de vous déranger en plein travail, mais… Hein ? Non, je… Ça n'a rien avoir avec notre repas de ce midi ! C'est que, monsieur Maki n'est toujours pas arrivé, et… Oui… Non, il n'a pas laissé de message, rien du tout… Quoi ? Arrêtez, docteur, déjà que monsieur Okabe s'imagine qu'on l'a enlevé, si vous, vous pensez qu'il a été assassiné, on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge ! Bon, vous ne savez rien, alors ? Je vois… Bon, merci…

Le salut ne viendrait pas d'elle, en tout cas. Aoki raccrocha son portable, découragé. Plus les secondes passaient, et plus son cœur battait sourdement dans sa poitrine.

.oOo.

_Mardi, 10h09, laboratoire n°9 de la Médecine Légale_

- Bon ! Monsieur Okabe, je prends la voiture, je vais aller voir chez lui.

- _Quoi_ ? Non mais ça va pas, Aoki ? C'est moi qui y vais !

- Monsieur Tashiro vous a dit de vous occuper de la nouvelle enquête en attendant le retour de monsieur Maki, en tant que directeur adjoint ! Vous devez rester là, et vous le savez aussi bien que moi, alors c'est moi qui y vais !

- Aoki…

Okabe échangea un rapide regard avec Koike et Soga, qui haussèrent tous les deux les épaules – après tout, Aoki était le petit toutou de Maki, ça n'avait jamais changé depuis tout ce temps ; si quelqu'un devait y aller, c'était lui.

.oOo.

_Mardi, 10h33, quartier de Shinjuku, voiture d'Aoki_

- Monsieur Okabe ? Toujours aucune nouvelle ? Non, j'arrive bientôt, là, je suis en route… Comment ça ? Ça va, je fais attention ! Que…? Ah, bon sang, il a raccroché.

_Surveille la route au lieu de téléphoner au volant ! _ Comme s'il n'était pas capable de faire les deux en même temps ! Avec un soupir agacé, Aoki accéléra, et évita de peu une voiture qui débouchait par la gauche sans qu'il ne l'aie remarqué.

- Ouah !

Bon, d'accord. C'était peut-être plus utile d'être vivant s'il voulait avoir une chance de retrouver Maki. Il allait faire attention.

.oOo.

_Mardi, 10h53, domicile du commissaire principal Maki _

Aoki s'avança sur le perron de la maison – c'était donc là que Maki avait retrouvé des chats éventrés ? En tout cas, il n'y avait aucune trace : pas de message sur les murs, et les vitres brisées avaient été changées. En levant la tête, Aoki put voir une caméra de sécurité soigneusement dissimulée dans un coin.

Un peu anxieux, il s'approcha de la porte et frappa trois coups, qui résonnèrent dans le silence de l'autre côté sans recevoir aucune réponse.

- Monsieur Maki ? Vous êtes là ?

Encore trois coups. Le silence total.

- Monsieur Maki ?

Il n'avait pas forcément envie de s'infiltrer sans rien dire dans la maison de Maki, mais la situation avait un caractère d'urgence qui devait certainement constituer une circonstance atténuante : Aoki empoigna la poignée et la fit tourner avec force, mais le verrou était mis – plutôt logique, de la part de Maki – et le battant resta fermé.

- Monsieur Maki !

.oOo.

_Mardi, 11h05, domicile du commissaire principal Maki_

Il avait tenté d'ouvrir le battant des fenêtres, il avait tenté de s'infiltrer par le conduit d'aération – mauvaise idée – il avait tenté d'escalader la gouttière jusqu'au premier étage ; ça n'avait rien donné. La maison du directeur Maki ressemblait à une forteresse imprenable. Il s'obstina encore à aller frapper à la porte pendant quelques minutes, puis tenta de la défoncer à coup de pied, ce qui eut pour seul résultat de lui faire ressentir une douleur fulgurante dans les orteils ; visiblement, Maki préférait les portes en chêne pour sa sécurité.

.oOo.

_Mardi, 11h11, domicile du commissaire principal Maki_

- Oui, monsieur Okabe… Non, ça fait une demi-heure que je tourne autour de la maison en essayant d'y rentrer, mais il ne répond pas… Vous savez, je pense qu'il n'est pas dedans…

- …

- Il est forcément ailleurs, monsieur Okabe ! S'il ne répond pas, c'est qu'il n'est pas là…

- …

- Arrêtez avec vos suppositions affreuses ! Je refuse d'envisager quelque chose comme ça ! On parle de monsieur Maki, là, il n'est pas du genre à se faire assassiner par le premier venu ! Je vais continuer à explorer !

Maki était _forcément_ là.

.oOo.

_Mardi, 11h13, domicile du commissaire principal Maki_

Eurêka ! Comment avait-il pu louper la branche de l'arbre qui passait assez près de la maison pour lui permettre de grimper sur le toit ? Bon, il avait l'air d'un singe, et si jamais il tombait, là maintenant, ça ferait très mal, mais si ça pouvait lui permettre d'être sûr que monsieur Maki n'était pas chez lui, ça le valait bien.

Il atterrit avec difficulté sur le toit – décidément, la souplesse, c'était pas encore ça – et s'approcha jusqu'au bord, où il put se laisser tomber lourdement sur le mini-balcon qu'il avait désespérément tenté d'atteindre toute la demi-heure précédente.

- Monsieur Maki ! Monsieur Maki !

Les rideaux étaient fermés, mais ils étaient transparents, et de l'autre côté, Aoki pouvait distinguer un lit… et un corps sur le lit.

- MONSIEUR MAKI !

Il eut beau tambouriner à la fenêtre, le corps n'eut pas un geste – Aoki sentait déjà ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête. Non, bon dieu, ils ne pouvaient pas avoir raison, monsieur Okabe et le docteur Miyoshi… Maki ne pouvait pas… Il ne pouvait pas…

Il y avait une plante en pot sur un côté du balcon – sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, Aoki s'en saisit et brisa la vitre dans un énorme fracas, avant de passer le bras par l'ouverture pour trouver le loquet – ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'une alarme se mette à sonner au même moment, dans toute la maison.

Bon dieu, le domicile de monsieur Maki était vraiment trop bien protégé. Ça ne l'arrangeait pas.

- Monsieur Maki !

Enfin, la fenêtre fut ouverte, et il put se précipiter à l'intérieur de la chambre ; malgré le bruit qu'avait fait la vitre en se brisant et l'alarme qui hurlait de toutes ses forces dans la maison, Maki n'avait pas bougé. Aoki se précipita sur lui et le secoua comme un prunier, incapable de réfléchir.

- Monsieur Maki !

- … Silence…

Aoki eut du mal à entendre la voix par-dessus le bruit environnement, mais alors qu'il le tenait par les épaules, il avait vu bouger les lèvres de Maki, et il observa ses cils s'ouvrir sur ses yeux dont les iris lui avaient toujours fait penser à de l'or.

- M… monsieur Maki… Vous êtes vivant…

Les sourcils du directeur se froncèrent, ses yeux lourds de sommeil se clignèrent, et il se redressa pour s'asseoir sur son lit, en pyjama – et maintenant qu'Aoki le réalisait, c'était une sacrée vision collector. Puis sans un mot, l'homme se leva, fit quelques pas dans la pièce, et après une rapide manipulation sur un boîtier fixé au mur, le rugissement de l'alarme fit place à un silence extrêmement bienvenu.

- Aoki, marmonna Maki d'une voix enrouée. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Le jeune homme se tenait debout, à côté du lit – maintenant qu'il se rendait compte que Maki était en bonne santé, il se sentait particulièrement honteux d'être entré par effraction dans sa maison.

- Vous… vous n'étiez pas au bureau ce matin… On s'inquiétait… Alors on vous a appelé, mais vous ne répondiez pas…

En silence, Maki le fixait, et Aoki avait l'impression que ses joues flambaient – oh, bon dieu, c'était trop embarrassant… Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il était mort ? Maki pouvait avoir le sommeil profond ; il l'avait appris dès le premier jour où il était entré sous ses ordres. C'était probablement pour ça qu'il n'avait pas répondu au téléphone.

Il _dormait_, simplement.

- C'est mon jour de congé, aujourd'hui.

- Hein ?

- Jour de congé. Je te l'ai dit hier soir. _Je ne viens pas demain, j'ai pris un jour de congé._ Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ?

.oOo.

_Lundi, 23h30, laboratoire n°9 de la Médecine Légale_

- Demain, je ne viens pas, Aoki. Monsieur Tashiro m'a forcé à prendre un jour de congé. Je compte sur toi pour le dire aux autres, d'accord…? Aoki, tu m'écoutes ? Lève les yeux de ton rapport, bon sang !

- Hein ? Oh, oui, monsieur Maki ! C'est compris.

.oOo.

_Mardi, 11h25, domicile du commissaire principal Maki_

- Donc, tu n'avais vraiment rien écouté…

- Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé, monsieur Maki !

- Et maintenant, je vais devoir changer la vitre de ma chambre…

- Je suis désolé !

Plié à quatre-vingt dix degrés, il ne parvenait pas à voir l'expression de son supérieur – une culpabilité affreuse le submergeait. C'était qui s'était inquiété le premier, qui avait insisté pour venir voir à la porte de sa maison, qui avait cassé la vitre avec un pot de fleurs…

Les pieds nus de Maki entrèrent dans son champ de vision, et il releva la tête pour voir le directeur lui sourire, avec une expression de douceur qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant sur ses traits.

- Ne te fustige pas trop. Au moins, tu m'auras prouvé qu'il faut que je revoie la sécurité de ma maison.

Et quelque part, ce sourire, et la voix douce sur laquelle il prononçait ces mots, firent oublier à Aoki tout son sens commun : l'instant d'après, il serrait dans ses bras un Maki éberlué, et marmonnait, presque au bord des larmes :

- Je suis tellement content que vous soyez en vie…

Le directeur était si petit par rapport à lui que sa tête lui arrivait au niveau de la poitrine – Aoki ne pouvait donc pas voir son expression, mais il sentit les bras de Maki se glisser dans son dos, et ce fut suffisant pour qu'il arrête de respirer.

- Merci d'être venu, Aoki…

Le corps de Maki semblait encore plus frêle sous son pyjama que sous son habituel costume, et Aoki n'avait pas envie de le lâcher. C'était là qu'il avait envie que Maki se sente le plus en sécurité.

* * *

><p>Fin : 19h04<p> 


End file.
